


Lessons in Sentient Plantlife

by LaLionne (otayuriistheliteralbest)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, M/M, Other, Overstimulation, Pheromones, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, sex with a sentient planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/LaLionne
Summary: James draws the short straw and is stuck searching out sentient life on an apparently uninhabited planet. Too bad no one warned him that just because the air is breathable doesn't make it safe.Or, James Griffin fucks a sentient jungle-planet.





	Lessons in Sentient Plantlife

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some artwork of James getting fucked by a tentacle monster and it got stuck in my head. Enjoy! (I know James does! ;) )
> 
> Thank you to Lulu for naming this fic!

James cursed his luck for the tenth time that hour. He had pulled the short straw on the Atlas, and was stuck trekking through what amounted to a giant jungle on an unknown planet. At least the air was breathable, so he was able to leave his helmet in his MFE. This planet was muggy and hot, so very different from the Arizona desert that he was used to around the Garrison on Earth.  _ That _ was a dry heat. This was just….  _ moist. _

James shuddered and brushed his damp hair away from where it clung to his forehead, tucking it behind his ear. He felt like he needed a cold shower to scrape away the humidity. He checked his rifle, resettling it in his grip, and pressed a finger against the comm in his ear.

Admiral Shirogane’s voice chimed in his ear.

“Griffin, report.”

“There’s nothing yet, sir. The only living things in this jungle seem to be the plants.”

“Keep your guard up. We’ve heard rumors about this planet, and our scanners picked something up out there. The other MFEs are in the air and will report in if they see any movement.”

“10-4, sir.” James clicked off the comm link and continued to scan the area.

The scent crept into his senses so slowly that James didn’t notice it. It made his shoulders relax, and he loosened his grip on his rifle, letting it hang limply at his side. Why was he worried? There was nothing to be afraid of here, not in this vast, beautiful jungle. Maybe he should sit and rest a while and enjoy the plants all around him. They were such a vibrant green that he could stare at them for hours.

James spotted an opening in the trees, and he made his way to it. It looked so lovely there. He could take a break from his worries, nothing was going to attack him, after all. He stripped away his armor, dropping the rifle and comm link on top of the heap on the jungle floor. James didn’t notice when vines and tentacles crept up behind him to cover the things he left behind. He took a deep breath, feeling more relaxed and at home in the beautiful jungle than he ever had on Earth.

A tendril on a tree nearby wriggled, as it trying to get James’ attention. Intrigued, he walked over to it. It danced in the sunlight, writhing in midair. James reached out to touch the tendril. It was slick with some sort of viscous fluid and was as thick as a rope, tapering to a point as wide as James’ finger at the end. He could sense that it was friendly, although if asked he couldn’t explain how.

The tendril slowed its movements when James touched it, seemingly curious about him. Then, it started to move. It slithered around his torso, much like a snake would, and sought out the holes in the suit he wore under his armor. The tendril snaked its way under the fabric, then fluttered and bulged, tearing it away from his chest. Skin exposed, James wondered at why he wore anything at all. Fabric was so constrictive. He helped the tendril that now wriggled at his waist, unbuckling the belt so that it could gain access to the rest of his body.

James was achingly hard, and he gasped when the tendril brushed against his cock. He whimpered, wanting more. Another tentacle dropped from the tree to his shoulder, and another, and they made quick work of the torn suit, removing it in strips. Tentacles wrapped around his legs and arms, spreading them apart and lifting him into the air. The slick tendrils began to lick along his body, finding the places that made him gasp and writhing against them.

One tendril swirled around his exposed entrance, slicking the way for itself and slithering in. It gave him only a breath to adjust as it pushed into him, before setting a brutal pace. This tendril had what felt like ribbing that brushed against James in a way that had him gasping for more as it pulled and dragged on him.

“Please,” he whimpered. He didn’t know what he was begging for exactly, or if the tentacles could even understand what he was saying. 

As the tendril pounded into him, hitting a spot inside him that made tears form on the corners of his eyes, another larger tentacle opened up in front of James’ erection and plunged down, enveloping his cock in thick, wet heat. The tentacles set a pounding pace in tandem while other tentacles danced over his body, teasing his nipples and wrapping around his balls. 

James felt overstimulated, like he couldn’t take any more, when the tendril inside him began to bulge and spurted inside of him. He felt so very full, his ass overflowing with come but still, he wanted more. It continued to pound into him relentlessly while the tentacle on his cock sped up. James came with a hoarse moan, and the tentacle sucked him dry, taking everything he had.

Tears streamed down James’ face as the tentacles continued to thrust into him, and he came again, letting out a drawn-out moan of pleasure and pain. 

After what felt like far too long, the tentacles slowed their movements and settled him back down to the slick ground below. James didn’t care, he just felt so at ease. He loved everything that had been done to him and wanted more. 

He slept for a time on the jungle floor, only to be awoken by tentacles wrapping around him once more. They seemed to be claiming him and knew just where to go to make him react the most. Two tentacles pushed at his entrance this time and forced their way in with ease. They thrust out of sync, rubbing against each other two more tentacles suctioned to his nipples, sucking on them as the others thrust into him. 

Another tentacle wrapped around James’ already-hardening cock, tugging impatiently on it. The tip of the tentacle brushed wetly against the head of his erection over and over. James wriggled on the jungle floor, gasping and moaning for more. His throat let out a keening whine as the tentacles all seemed to understand his urgency and sped up all around him.

James cried out as he came, spurting all over the tentacle wrapped around his cock. He clenched down around the tentacles inside him and they gushed inside of him. They stilled their movements but stayed inside of him, the thick fluid leaking out of his ass around him.

\---

The other MFE pilots didn’t find James until the following day, his body coated in his and the jungle’s fluids. The others hadn’t been so trusting as James and had left their helmets on, which had filtered out the pheromones that the jungle-planet gave off to attract its prey.

Kinkade cursed when they found him and picked James up from the jungle floor. They dashed back to their MFEs as the tendrils began to awaken, and were airborne not long after. They all agreed not to discuss what they had seen, and to give the planet a wide,  _ wide _ berth in the future.


End file.
